MORPHOLOGY CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Morphology Core will be co-directed by Atul Bhan and Dennis Brown. Services offered through the Morphology Core include routine tissue fixation and processing for light microscopy, perfusion-fixation of organs, conventional electron microscopy, low-temperature embedding, immunocytochemistry, laser scanning confocal microscopy, spinning disk confocal microscopy, total internal reflection fluorescence microscopy, calcium/pH ratio imaging, multiphoton confocal microscopy, helium ion microscopy, imaging flow cytometry, a central antibody bank, and extensive training opportunities. The Morphology Core offers cost-effective services that would otherwise represent substantial and prohibitive commitments in terms of purchase, management, and upkeep for any individual investigator. The Core was therefore established with a minimum outlay of funds and yet has at its disposal extremely well equipped laboratories, highly sophisticated microscope equipment, and state-of-the-art technology. The specific aims of the Morphology Core are to (1) continue to provide a cost-effective and efficient solution for the morphology and imaging needs of the CSIBD user base via sophisticated instrumentation and outstanding intellectual and technical support; (2) generate an environment appropriate for the training of key personnel from participating laboratories; (3) strive to continually upgrade equipment and available techniques to allow the user base to stay at the cutting edge of cell and tissue imaging procedures; and (4) provide a central location for imaging activities in which different investigators can interact and share ideas for pushing IBD research forward.